Best Friends Or More
by IlikeBubblegum
Summary: Dallas finally asks her out. Though, will it turn out good?


Authors Note: Hey everyone! I've had this idea in my head for a few days. I'm hoping you all like it. It's just a oneshot. ****

Disclaimer: Yeah right. In my dreams. Oh and I also don't own Na Na Na by One Direction.****

Ally POV****

Walking into the Miami Mall; and passing the Cell Phone Accessory Cart, the only thought passing through my head was "Just keep walking." I didn't want Dallas to see me. I might say something ridiculous again! That, can not happen. Again.****

I kept my head forward, walking in a straight line. ****

"Ally! Over here!" Dallas. The one person I didn't want to see. Not in a bad way of course. A good way.****

Sighing, I walked up towards him.****

**"**Dallas! Hey!" I tried to not blush. If that was possible. ****

Dallas looked confused. Man, he looked cute. Not that he doesn't look cute.****

**"**What's wrong? Did you not want to see me?" His eyes looked sad. Great. I made him sad. ****

**"**Me. Avoiding you? That's silly! I always want to see you. I'm talking to you aren't I? I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to see you," I rambled. See what I mean? When I'm around him, I sound ridiculous! Agh!****

Dallas still looked confused. Though, when doesn't he look confuse?****

**"**Okay." I smiled at that. One, he understands, and two, he's so adorable!****

**"**So, Ally, I got a question for you." Dallas said, he sounded scared a little.****

**"**Of course! Ask away!" I said back. Probably with too much enthusiasm. Oh well.****

He took a deep breath. "I, um, well, I was wondering if you would go out. With me. Like, as a date?" ****

Oh. My. Goodness! Did he just really? Oh my!****

**"**Yes. Yes. Yes! I would love to go out with you!" Then I realized how I sounded. "Wait... lets do that again, with me not sounding high pitched." I tried to smile a little. ****

He just laughed. Oh no. ****

**"**Don't worry. I'm so happy that you're happy. So, um, let's say, um, tonight? I'll pick you up at six?" There he goes, sounding unsure of himself. Why was that?****

**"**No problem at all. Well I got to go. See you at six. Bye!" I quickly ran off before I could make a bigger fool of myself than I already am.****

Six. I got work. Finish writing a song for Austin. Then get ready. How am I suppose to be ready in time? Ugh! Oh well. I can do it. I will do it.****

I hope.****

I tried to shake the negative thoughts out, and let the positive thoughts in. Like, Dallas asking me out. Finally! I've waited all my life for this, and here it is. Once I got to Sonic Boom, I grabbed my book.****

_Dear Book,_**  
**_I got something amazing to tell you! Remember Dallas? This guy I have a mega crush on? Well... HE ASKED ME OUT! Oh my gosh right! He's picking me up at six tonight. Too soon. Who know's and who cares. It's Dallas for crying out loud!_****

_I'm trying to play it cool, yet it's so hard! _****

_I got a secret, I've never told anyone. Trish doesn't even know it. Well, I uh, never went on a date before. I know. Fifteen and never been out. I'm so nervous. First date. With Dallas._****

_Well, I better go. Don't want my dad firing me._****

_Will report on the stuff that happens next._****

_With Love,_**  
**_Ally._****

Sigh. I can't wait. ****

The jingles on the door went off. I looked up. Trish. My best friend since for like, ever.****

**"**Guess who got a job at Sandie's Sandwiches?" Trish asked. Trish never keeps a job.****

I tried to think. "Hmm, let me think here... you did?" I asked. ****

She just looked shocked. Like always. "Exactly!"****

I laughed. "So, when do you start?"****

**"**I was suppose to start two hours ago. Oops. Oh well. I was going to get fired at one point, why not now?" That's Trish for you. ****

**"**Ally, what's wrong? Usually you're so happy for me." Why is it that Trish can be so observant. ****

Just as I was about to tell her, Dez and Austin came in. My other best friends. ****

**"**Hey Ally! What's up?" Austin asked.****

Trish glared at him. "Well, I was just about to get Ally to tell me what's wrong. Then you and him came in." ****

**"**Oh yeah. Well... DALLAS ASKED ME OUT!" I screamed.****

**"**Oh my! He did! Awesome!" ****

**"**Thanks Trish. I can not wait!"****

Everyone looked happy.****

All except Austin; who was trying to cover it. What's with him? Oh well. He's probably shocked that Dallas finally asked me out!****

**"**Well, anyway guys, I have to finish work. Then Austin, I got a song that I need to give you. Then later, I get to go on my date with Dallas." I sighed. Only like eight or so more hours.****

After work, Austin and I went upstairs. Going to my piano, I pulled my book out and flipped to the song.****

**"**Ally, what's the song?" Austin asked.****

**"**Um, I was thinking about this song. Na Na Na. Okay?" I asked while passing him a copy of the lyrics.****

**"**Yeah sure!"****

**"**_We've got a bit of love/hate_**  
**_You take me to the edge then you hate the brakes_**  
**_I-I say it's over one day_**  
**_But then I'm calling back begging you to stay_**  
**_We make up but we break up all the time_****

_I'll say that I hate her song, then you'll go request it the whole night long_**  
**_S-Some people say it's so wrong but even when we fight,_**  
**_It'll turn me on_**  
**_We make up but we break up all the time_****

_We're like na na na_**  
**_Cause when we think we we've got it right _**  
**_We go na na na_**  
**_(na na na)_**  
**_Na na na_**  
**_(na na na)_****

_You want to party too late_**  
**_But when I do the same all you do is complain_**  
**_You know that it drives me insane_**  
**_But when I get with you girl you make it okay_**  
**_We make up but we break up all the time_****

_We're like na na na_**  
**_Then we're like yeah yeah yeah_**  
**_Always like na na na _**  
**_Then we're like yeah yeah yeah_****

_No we can't make up our minds_**  
**_Cause when we think we got it right_**  
**_We go na na na _**  
**_(na na na)_**  
**_Na na na_**  
**_(na na na)_****

_Na, na, na yeah yeah yeah (x2)_****

_Oh oh oh... it drives me mad_****

_Na (x20)_****

_We're like na na na_**  
**_Then we're like yeah yeah yeah_**  
**_Always like na na na_**  
**_Then we're like yeah yeah yeah_****

_We're like na na na _**  
**_Then we're like yeah yeah yeah_**  
**_Always like na na na_**  
**_Then we're like yeah yeah yeah_****

_No we can't make up our minds_**  
**_Cause when we think we got it right_**  
**_We go na na na"_****

Austin looked over at me and smiled! I could tell he loved it. Like always.****

**"**Ally, that was amazing! How do you write such great songs?" He asked. Like he always does.****

I sighed. "Oh I don't know. It's just a gift." I smiled.

We both laughed for what seemed like hours. When we eventually finished laughing, I noticed the time. Four. Two hours till my date with Dallas. I had barely any time to get ready.

"Oh shoot!" I yelled out.

Austin looked concerned. "What's wrong. Does your stomach hurt?"

"No! I got to get going. Dallas is picking me up at six." I exclaimed.

He stopped smiling. "Oh yeah, well bye."

Confused, I asked "What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?" Does my best friend not want me to go out with him?

Austin shook his head. "If your happy... It's just that, he isn't the right guy for you.?

"Excuse me!" I yelled. Who does he think he is telling me basically who I should go out with? I mean, he knows I've had a massive crush on Dallas since for like ever. Then he finally asks me! This is the best day of my life!

Then it hit me. Why he doesn't want me to go out with him.

He's jealous.

Gasping, I asked "Are you jealous Austin?"

I could tell be was embarrassed. Unless his beet red face meant something else.

"What! Me? No way! I'm not jealous! I just don't think he's right for you. He's just going to break your heart. Then your going to tell me all about it, even though I warned you."

"Well, he's not going to break my heart. He likes me. He's just jealous. That's all. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go get ready for my date. Which will be perfect. I know it!"

"Fine!" Was all he said.

I walked out of Sonic Boom all the way to my house.

While I was doing me hair, I got a text. From Austin.

"_Just to let you know, I asked Cassidy out. Have fun on your date. ;)"_

Really. Try to make me jealous. It won't work.

So I sent one to him back when I was ready.

"**Really? Well, a person said to me once was that he's going to break your heart. Though, in this case, a she."**

Sent. Wow! That felt good.

The next day, I was in the practice room. Crying. Austin was right. He did break me heart. He didn't even show. He stood me up!

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes dad, I'm okay!" I yelled out.

Only, it wasn't me dad. It was Austin.

Once he saw me, he ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Ally. What's wrong?" He asked me. Even though I could tell he knew.

"Nothing. I'm okay. Really." Though, it sounded muffled.

He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Ally. What did he do." It was a demand. Not a question.

I sniffed. "Dallas stood me up." I sobbed.

Instead of Austin being all 'I told you so.' He gave me another hug.

"Aren't you mad at me? Tell me 'I told you so'?" I asked.

He sighed. "No. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Why?"

"Your my best friend." Was all he said.

"Well, Trish would have said that. And she's my best friend." I told him back.

"Well I wouldn't do that to you."

"Why? Afraid you'll hurt me feelings?" I asked? "Oh, and don't say your concerned for me. Why not be concerned for Cassidy? Anyway, how did your date work out?" I asked. I didn't want anymore attention brought to me.

He suddenly looked grim. "Lets not talk about that."

"Your not getting out of this so easy. I had to tell you, so you are going to tell me."

"She didn't show."

"Really? What kind of girl does that?"

"The same guy who did that to you."

"He probably had a perfectly good reason. It will work out. I know it."

Austin stood up right then; and started going towards the door.

"Wait! Austin where are you going?" I asked while getting up off the couch.

He turned and looked at me. "What's wrong? Your wanting to go out with a guy who doesn't care about you. That's what's wrong!" He yelled at me.

Tears were welding up into my eyes. I couldn't believe this. He doesn't understand it. Dallas probably had family stuff to attend and just forgot to let me know.

"Excuse me Austin. You don't understand this. You just don't want to see me happy. Do you? Some best friend." I muttered the last part.

Austin took a few steps towards me. He reached out and put one of his hands on my shoulder.

"I do care about you. Don't you see it? I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be with a guy who actually cares about you. You deserve that." He was staring into my eyes deeply. Intense.

"Really. If you did care about me, you would let me make my own choices. I've done them before and I can do it again. I'm a big girl."

Austin groaned. "Are you really blind?"

That threw me off guard. "No, last time I checked, I had 20/20 vision."

He smirked at that. "I'm not meaning that." He took a deep breath. "Can't you see that there's a guy who cares about you a whole lot? Who's loved you for a long time now? That's tired of his best friend not seeing it. Obsessing over a guy who doesn't even like her. When the person right in front of you loves you?"

Staring at him, I noticed him blushing. Then it hit me. He was talking about him. Liking me. Oh my!

Remembering all those times that we would stay up late writing songs, him coming cloud watching, watching the horror movie, and everything else. He was doing it to spend time with me. Cause he likes me.

"Austin, d-do you like me?" I asked. I needed to be sure, and not day dreaming. Hey! It could happen.

He looked down, then back up. "Yeah. But it's okay if you don't want anything. I could pretend that nothing just happen. If you want."

_If I want. _That rang through my head. Over and over again. Do I like Austin? Yeah, he's my best friend. Do I like him more? I honestly don't know. It's possible. Why does this have to be so confusing? Ugh!

Taking a deep breath I said "I don't know. I'm kind of confused here."

"Okay. It's okay. No prob." Though it wasn't okay. He and I both knew it.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"So, um, do you want to go out sometime?" Austin asked me.

I thought about this. Did I? Well, a little. Though, what if it ended badly? Though, honestly, I don't think it would. Even if we did end this, we would still be best friends.

"I would like that." I said while smiling.

We both were smiling, when Austin's face changed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Instead of answering me, he walked over to the window, I followed him.

Looking out the window, I saw Dallas. With Cassidy. Making out.

I laughed at that. It wouldn't last. I knew that.

"Ally?" Austin asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you feel like your heart is broken?"

I looked into his eyes. "No." I answered truthfully.


End file.
